


Skin Deep

by Serena_chan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, omega!Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_chan/pseuds/Serena_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh, Arthur.  My sweet, beautiful boy."  Ygraine threaded her fingers through her son's hair and peered up at him imploringly.  "What has he done to you?" </i>
</p><p><i>"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, voice rough with emotion.  This was his </i>mother<i>.  The woman he'd longed for since before he could remember, and now she was here before him, touching his face tenderly. </i></p><p>
  <i>"I don't understand," Ygraine said finally.  "You're - You're an alpha?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yes?" Arthur said, though it came out sounding more like a question.  It was fairly obvious, after all.  What did that have to do with anything? </i>
</p><p><i>"But the child I gave birth to...  He was an omega."</i>  </p><p> <br/>Takes place during 2x08 "The Sins of the Father" immediately after Ygraine tells Arthur about magic being used in his conception and her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand-alone, but I think I'm going to continue it at some point. I've recently been writing sexy tropes and fanfiction cliches and turning them into longer stories with plots (see my Almost Human fics), and I think this will be one of those. 
> 
> This fic has been betaed, but not brit-picked. (It needs that, by the way, if anyone is interested.)

"Oh, Arthur.  My sweet, beautiful boy."  Ygraine threaded her fingers through her son's hair and peered up at him imploringly.  "What has he done to you?" 

 

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, voice rough with emotion.  This was his _mother_.  The woman he'd longed for since before he could remember, and now she was here before him, touching his face tenderly. 

 

"I don't understand," Ygraine said finally.  "You're - You're an alpha?" 

 

"Yes?" Arthur said, though it came out sounding more like a question.  It was fairly obvious, after all.  What did that have to do with anything?

"But the child I gave birth to...  He was an omega." 

Arthur felt his heart plummet.  "Then, you're saying that I'm not your child?" 

"No, I'm not saying that at all," she rushed to placate him, pulling him into another embrace and nosing at his hair.  "You're mine, sure enough, but Uther...  He was so angry.  He was sure that any child of his would be an alpha.  When I died he was furious, screaming for Nimueh to come fix you, and it seems that he's succeeded."  Her pretty face grew angry.  "How dare he turn you into something you're not!" 

"There must be some mistake," Arthur protested.  "Look at me!  I'm an alpha.  I've _always_ been an alpha." 

Sorrow quickly replaced the anger on her countenance as she gazed up into her son's eyes.  "No, darling.  You were born an omega, like _me_ , and by taking away your true self, he's robbed you of your chance at happiness.  How are you ever to find your true bond mate if they can't even recognize you for what you are?" 

Fear clutched at Arthur's heart.  Not ever finding his bond mate...  It meant a long, lonely life with no one to ever share his burdens with.  No one to love, and no children to carry on his legacy.  But still, _him_ an omega? 

"I-I'm sure father thought that best," he said at last.  "There are few kingdoms successfully run with an omega as the sole ruler.  He must have done it for the kingdom." 

Ygraine gripped Arthur by the shoulders and said firmly, "It's true.  As rulers we must all make sacrifices for the love of our kingdom, but they must be _our_ sacrifices to make.  We must never sacrifice the happiness of others, especially those we love.  Uther should never have changed you.  It wasn't his sacrifice to make.  Besides, your strength and determined spirit don't come from being an alpha.  They come from _you_.  Even if you identified as an omega, I know you'd never allow yourself to be coddles as most omegas are.  I certainly never did."  Her mouth quirked in a wry grin.  "I was always far too stubborn for my own good.  I didn't want to be treated as weak because of my omega status.  I demanded equality, and I know you would have, too, because you're _my son_."  She pulled him into her arms once more and held him tightly. 

 

"I must go soon," she whispered finally, tears in her eyes. 

 

"No!" Arthur protested, clutching her to him.  "You can't leave.  I've only just found you again." 

 

"I'm sorry," she said, tremors of grief evident in her small frame, "but I must.  The doorway will only stay open for so long, and once it shuts it will be shut permanently." 

 

"Then, I'll never see you again?"

 

Ygraine smiled sadly.  "Someday, Arthur.  Someday your time here will come to an end, and you can join me in Avalon.  But for now, you must _live_.  I love you, and I wish you every happiness, Arthur."  She pulled his face down to hers so that she could bestow one final kiss upon his brow.  "I hope that someday you will find a way back to who you truly are." 

 

Arthur watched helplessly as a soft white light surrounded his mother, slowly pulling her from his sight.  He stood there long after she was gone, staring at the space where she'd been. 

 

"Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin asked softly. 

 

Arthur ignored him, turning imploringly to Morgause.  "Is there nothing you can do to bring her back?" 

 

"I'm sorry," she said, "but your mother was correct.  Once the door is shut, it is shut forever.  There's nothing more I can do for you."  A pause.  "Except..." 

 

She walked up to him, her red dress trailing across the soft grass, and placed both her hands on his shoulders.  Her brow furrowed as she closed her eyes, concentrating.  "Nimueh's spell has weakened since her death.  This, perhaps, I can do for you." 

 

When her eyes opened, they glowed.  Arthur heard Merlin cry out in alarm behind him, and suddenly he felt something inside him seem to break.  He gasped, doubling over in pain.  It felt as though his very soul was fragmented, slowly being pieced back together again in a different way than before.  He felt Merlin's hands grasping his arms, steadying him. 

 

"What have you done?" Merlin asked. 

 

"I've returned your prince to his true self," Morgause replied.  "I'm sorry it's such a painful process, but now he is whole once more."  She turned and began to walk away from them. 

 

"That wasn't your choice to make!" Merlin shouted after her retreating form.  "It should have been his!"  He turned back to his prince, running frantic hands over him, checking for any physical injuries.  "Arthur, how do you feel?" 

 

"I-I feel..." Arthur trailed off, unsure.  Something seemed to slot into place inside him, something that felt... _right_ , and that frightened him more than he cared to admit.  He batted Merlin's hands away.  "I'm fine, Merlin.  Stop fussing." 

 

"You're not fine," Merlin insisted.  "You're scent's different.  It's still you, but..."  He gazed into his prince's face sorrowfully.  "Arthur, you don't smell like an alpha anymore." 

 

"I smell like an omega?" Arthur asked.  When Merlin nodded, he let out a pained noise.  "I can't be an omega!  They're weak!  What will my father say?" Arthur felt panic begin to rise in his chest.  "Or the knights?  The whole kingdom!"

 

"Arthur," Merlin began in a calming voice.  "Your mother said that you take after her.  She certainly didn't seem like a weak omega.  Yes, your scent has changed, but I think that your strength is your own; that you always would have had it even if you'd been brought up an omega." 

 

  
Arthur thought of his mother and some of the fear receded.  "I suppose that's what I truly am, then.  What I was meant to be," he whispered, though he sounded more like he was admitting it to himself than his companion.  He glanced up sharply at Merlin, practically daring the other man to be judging him somehow, but Merlin was staring at him with a look he couldn't identify. 

 

"Arthur," Merlin breathed, wonderingly.  "This... thing between us.  This odd pull that I've never been able to understand.  It all makes sense now." 

 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Arthur denied, though he knew perfectly well what Merlin meant.  There had always been something about his servant, something that he couldn't put his finger on, like a word that was on the tip of his tongue that just wouldn't come. 

 

Suddenly, a wave of electricity seemed to shoot through him, causing him to double over and shout out in surprise.  Heat flushed his cheeks and traveled down his neck and chest, inflaming his whole body before settling in his groin.  He felt the first stirrings of arousal, and fear clutched at his heart as he realized what must be happening. 

 

"Arthur!  Arthur, what's happening?" Merlin's hands were once again on his arms, supporting him.  The change in the prince's scent was unmistakable, and Merlin's eyes darkened with shared arousal. 

 

  
Quickly, he pushed himself away from Arthur, hands going up to cover his nose.  His voice was muffled as he said, "Arthur, I think you're going into heat." 

 

"Really, Merlin?" Arthur bit out sarcastically, his voice strained.  "Your talent for stating the obvious never ceases to amaze me." 

 

To his mortification, he could feel wetness gathering at his entrance.  His cock was hard, but he no longer felt the desire to rut.  Instead, he was fighting the urge to fall to his knees before his manservant.  Something inside him was crying out for Merlin, for his mate.  The bond between them, that Arthur had always assumed was a strangely intense friendship, suddenly flared hot and bright into something entirely different. 

 

"Arthur," Merlin whispered.  He took a tentative step toward his prince. 

 

Arthur jerked back, arms wrapped around himself, looking anywhere but at Merlin.  "I won't," he said through gritted teeth. 

 

"Won't what?" Merlin asked softly. 

 

"Submit," he spat the word out like it was poison.  "Not to you.  Not to anyone!" 

 

Merlin rolled his eyes and smiled at him fondly.  "As though anyone could make you."  He took another step forward, grateful when Arthur didn't move away again. 

 

  
"Arthur, you're my _prince_ ," Merlin stressed.  He gazed directly into the prince's eyes, his voice serious.  "It doesn't matter that you're an omega now.  I will always bow before you." 

 

To make his point, Merlin knelt before him, forcing himself to ignore his instincts that were screaming at him to assert himself and simply take. 

 

At the sight of an alpha - _his alpha_ \- kneeling before him, something inside Arthur seemed to snap.  He lunged forward, grabbing Merlin by the front of his jacket and hauling him up to smash their lips together.  Merlin's arms immediately went around Arthur's waist, kissing back with shared desperation.  The prince felt himself practically melt into Merlin's arms, molding himself to the front of his manservant, and relishing the feel of Merlin's erection pressing into his lower belly, slightly above his own. 

 

His instincts felt like they were going haywire, taking over his whole body and robbing his mind of reason.  His body felt so hot.  Even though the evening was cool, sweat was pouring down the back of his neck, and his clothes felt tight and constrictive.  He began frantically pulling at them, while trying to keep his mouth connected with Merlin's. 

 

Merlin felt Arthur clumsily trying to remove his clothes and regretfully pulled back from the kiss.  A small whimper fell unbidden from Arthur's lips as he pulled away, and the alpha inside of him relished in the noise.  Arthur was _his_ , and he was going to make sure everyone knew it. 

 

After years of dressing and undressing Arthur, Merlin managed to efficiently strip him of his clothes without actually tearing anything.  He began pulling off his own, eyes unable to leave Arthur's bronzed, naked skin.  He's seen his prince naked hundreds of times, but he'd never seen him like this; hard and wanting. 

 

Arthur dropped onto his hands and knees on the soft grass, spreading his knees far apart.  The tiny, rational portion of his brain that hadn't been completely overcome with hormones, told him that he'd probably be embarrassed about this later, but he pushed the thought quickly aside.  He _needed_ this; needed to filled.  He was so empty, and Merlin could fix that.  A sharp, high-pitched whine tore itself from his throat at the absence of his mate, but then he felt warm hands on his hips, stroking his thighs reassuringly. 

 

"Easy, love," Merlin soothed.  "I'll take care of you."  He pressed his naked body against that of his mate, leaning forward to whisper in Arthur's ear.  "I will _always_ take care of you." 

 

Slick was already running down the back of Arthur's thighs when Merlin lined the tip of his erection up with his mate's entrance.  With a loud groan, Merlin seated himself fully inside his prince with one long thrust.  Arthur cried out, falling to his elbows as he grabbed handfuls of grass.   Merlin's own instincts were steadily taking over, and he immediately began to rut into his mate. 

 

"Merlin - ah!" Arthur heard loud moans falling from his lips, but he was too far gone to try to quiet them.  This feeling of being filled, _owned_ , by the one person in the world that was made exactly for him...  It was a bliss that he'd never felt before.  He felt safe, loved, and that empty place inside his heart - the place that all alphas and omegas had - was slowly being filled with Merlin. 

 

Merlin snaked a hand around his mate and began pumping Arthur's erection in time with his thrusts.  The prince suddenly threw his head back, his spine arching gracefully as he came with Merlin's name on his lips. 

 

The feeling of Arthur's entrance clenching down on him, made Merlin press into him as far as he could as his knot swelled just inside the prince's entrance.  Arthur let out a choked sob, his upper body collapsing onto the grass, as Merlin continued to thrust shallowly to keep his growing knot inside. 

 

"Arthur!" Merlin gasped as he started to fill his mate with his release. 

 

The prince instinctively bared his neck at the first hot splash he felt, and Merlin leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh where his neck met his shoulder.  Arthur felt the sharp bite, and then the hot sear of Merlin's mark on his skin.  Merlin's presence in his heart slotted into place permanently, and he felt whole for the first time in his entire life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story kept nudging at me, so it looks like there's going to be more. I have _so many_ things I need to be working on right now, that updates are going to be sporadic, at best. (Sorry!) 
> 
> Anyway, in this 'verse, bonded pairs share a low-level psychic bond that deepens and grows over the course of their relationship. It allows them to sense each others emotions and also have a sense how far away their mate is. Arthur and Merlin's bond is going to be something special though because of Merlin's magic, but right now it's still very new.

Merlin lay curled protectively around his bond mate, watching over him while he slept.  They'd been gone for nearly two days, and Arthur's heat waves had been cresting every few hours, leaving him weary.  Merlin had made several trips back to their horses in between, magicking up food and water he'd "brought" with them.  He was thankful that his prince's mind was too embroiled in the heat hormones for him to question why Merlin had brought so much food for what was supposed to have been a day's journey, or why neither of them were feeling cold or wet, sleeping out in the open like they were.  Still, he knew that he'd have to tell Arthur about his magic as soon as the other man was clear-headed enough to take it in.  They were bonded now, and Merlin knew he'd be unable to hide it from him any longer. 

 

He idly traced his mark on Arthur's neck, a perfect impression of his teeth, that had automatically healed into a pink scar after their first coupling, proof that they were indeed true bond mates.  He tried to go over all he knew of omegas in his head, thankful for his time spent learning under Gaius for teaching him so much.  First heats were usually mild, lasting a mere two to four days with long breaks between its scorching waves and an extremely low chance of pregnancy.  In a fortnight, Arthur would have his first proper heat, long and intense, which should last about a week, give or take a few days.  After that, his heats would only come every three or four months. 

 

The only thing that was truly concerning Merlin was Arthur's exhaustion between the waves.  As far as he knew, omegas didn't usually tire out quite so much during their first heat, but perhaps that could have something to do with the prince's age.  Arthur was twenty-one, nearly twenty-two, and most omegas went into their first heats between the ages of sixteen and eighteen.  Also, his body was transitioning from living his whole life as an alpha.  Every now and then, Merlin still caught the odd whiff of alpha pheromones from his mate, though they were becoming less and less frequent. 

 

If Arthur was up for any sort of travel, then they needed to try to ride for Camelot by tomorrow.  Honestly, Merlin wouldn't be surprised if the king had all of his knights combing the countryside for them.  Things were bound to be bad enough when they returned without having some of Camelot's finest coming upon them while they mated. 

 

The knights...  Merlin let his head flop back down on the ground as he tried to imagine their reaction to the First Knight of Camelot suddenly becoming an omega.  Arthur's self-confidence was already in shambles from this transformation, and if any of the knights refused to follow him...  He looked over at his sleeping mate, worry etched into his features.  They'd just _have_ to; that's all.  Merlin vowed to give any of them who dared question his mate's authority a nasty case of boils until they learned to behave. 

 

Arthur moaned softly in his sleep, pressing against his mate.  Merlin could already see the telltale flush of heat in his prince's cheeks and could feel himself rapidly hardening in response.  He ran soothing hands over his lover's arms and hips, finally dipping his fingers into his hole, feeling him still wet with his own seed from their last coupling.  He brought his fingers to his lips, tasting their unique tastes blended together before lining himself up once more. 

 

Arthur came fully awake at the first press of Merlin's cock, moaning and wantonly pressing back into him.  Merlin peppered his neck and shoulders with gentle kisses as he thrust lazily inside.  He could already feel the burn of pleasure in the base of his cock from his knot beginning to grow.  He'd always known that as an alpha, his cock was capable of producing a knot when he found a willing partner, but never before had he actually experienced it until his first mating with Arthur.  The feeling was indescribable.  The slow build of pressure, his mate's passage clenching around him, until it all burst in long, blissful orgasms that kept coming as Arthur spasmed around him.  Merlin knew that he'd never get enough of it. 

 

Merlin palmed Arthur's cock, milking him through his own orgasm, until he was relaxed and pliant against him.  Merlin bestowed a soft kiss on the mark on his prince's neck and simply enjoyed the closeness of the moment of being tied to his mate. 

 

When he had finally softened enough to slip out, Merlin rolled Arthur on his back so he could cup his mate's cheek and look him in the eye.  "You need to try to drink something, alright?" 

 

Arthur nodded, and Merlin reached for the water flask close by, handing it to Arthur and watching the prince gulp down the much-needed liquid.  When he was finished, he sat up, wincing a little at the soreness from their days of frenzied coupling.  His eyes appeared clear from the heat for the moment, and he drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around them. 

 

"I hate this," Arthur whispered, refusing to meet his mate's eyes. 

 

Merlin knew his prince well enough not to be offended; to know that he was referring to the feelings of weakness and helplessness that had come with his transformation into an omega. 

 

"I know you do," he sighed before trying to change the subject.  "Do you want something to eat?"  The prince shook his head.  "Arthur, if you're feeling up to it, tomorrow we should try to set off for Camelot.  We've already been missing for two days.  Your father will be worried." 

 

"My father..." Arthur's face darkened.  "I can't believe he's responsible for my mother's death!  I don't _want_ to believe it, but..."  He sighed resting his forehead against his knees.  "I thought he loved my mother; that he might even love me, but now I see that he's incapable of love." 

 

"Arthur that's not true."  Merlin scooted closer to him so that their shoulders were almost touching.  "You should have seen him after the Questing Beast bit you.  He tried to carry you to your chambers himself, but broke down sobbing in the courtyard.  He hardly left your side the whole time.  Whatever else, I know this: Your father loves you very much." 

 

"Then how could he do this to me?" Arthur practically shouted, his eyes shining with emotion.  "He used magic, not only to conceive me, but to change who I am!  He a liar, and a hypocrite.  How many innocent people has he hunted down like animals to appease his guilt?  People like Gaius and that druid boy and - "

 

"And me," Merlin said softly. 

 

Arthur's head snapped around to look at him.  "What?"

 

"Arthur, I - " Merlin swallowed and licked his lips nervously.  "There's something I've been keeping from you.  I didn't want to, but I just couldn't risk...  Arthur, I-I have magic."  Arthur just stared at him, so Merlin hurried on, "I use it for _you_ , Arthur, only for you." 

 

To his surprise, Arthur scoffed.  "Merlin, if this is some kind of joke to cheer me up, then I don't find it funny." 

 

"It's not a joke," Merlin protested. 

 

"Merlin, you've been with me for nearly two years now.  If you had magic, I think I would know," Arthur said, in that superior tone that made Merlin want to throw something at him.  "You're rubbish at lying." 

 

Merlin felt his temper flare.  "Look, you prat!  Just watch."  He held out his hand, palm up, and reached for his magic.  A small ball of fire sparked to life, lighting up their small area in the dim evening light. 

 

To Merlin's dismay, Arthur flinched back slightly at the first glow of gold in his eyes.  He quickly extinguished the flame and reached imploringly toward his mate. 

 

"Arthur..." 

 

"You're a sorcerer," the prince said flatly, his expression shuttered.  "You've been deceiving me this whole time, haven't you?" 

 

Merlin put a tentative hand on his arm.  "Arthur, please - "

 

"Don't touch me!" Arthur slapped his hand away.  "Is this why you came to Camelot?  To get close to me?" 

 

"No, of course not!" Merlin said in dismay.  Through their weak, fledgling bond he could feel Arthur's hurt, anger - even fear - and it was breaking his heart.  "I came to Camelot to stay with Gaius.  Being assigned as your manservant was a complete accident.  Arthur, I was _born_ this way.  I could make items move about the house before I could even crawl.  I can't help being this way.  It's who I am."  He gazed at his prince hopefully, but Arthur still wouldn't meet his eyes.  "Look to our bond if you don't believe me, and you'll see that what I'm saying is true.  I swear on my mother's life that I've never used magic against you or your kingdom." 

 

Reluctantly, Arthur closed his eyes and felt for that place in his heart that Merlin now occupied, and suddenly he was overwhelmed with emotions that weren't his.  He could feel his mate's truthfulness, as well as his fierce desire to protect him from any harm.  He felt his fear of rejection, and underneath all that was such an intense feeling of complete love and devotion that it made his eyes sting with unshed tears. 

 

"Merlin," he whispered, and instantly he felt his arms surround him.  This was his _mate_ , and he knew in his heart that he could never truly hate him. 

 

"I'm so tired of the lies," he murmured, tucking his face into Merlin's neck and inhaling his scent.  "My whole life has been a lie!  Everyone's been lying to me since the day I was born.  Even you...  I thought I knew you." 

 

"You do," Merlin insisted, pressing kisses to his brow and temple.  "I'm still the same person, and I swear I'll tell you everything - anything you want to know.  I'll never lie to you again, Arthur." 

 

Arthur closed his eyes and leaned heavily on his mate.  He was so tired, and he knew that he didn't have much time to rest before his next wave of heat was upon him. 

 

"You said that you used your magic for me," he said softy.  "What did you mean?" 

 

Merlin moved to lie back in the grass, keeping Arthur tucked safely against him.  "I use it to protect you," he said.  "It's my destiny." 

 

Arthur wasn't sure what he meant by that, and he was already starting to nod off.  Still, he could feel in heart that what Merlin was saying was true.  For now, that was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are very much appreciated! I'm still not a hundred percent where I want this story to end up, so please give me your thoughts and if you have any questions about this 'verse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's heat wanes, and the boys set off for Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this part is short, but I wanted one more little interlude for them to talk before they get to Camelot. Things will happen pretty quickly once there.

The next morning, Merlin had deemed his prince well enough for their short journey home.  Arthur had made it through the night without another wave of heat, and only as the sun broke above the horizon had they needed to couple again. 

 

Now he sat, fully dressed, and watched his manservant-turned-mate ready the horses to leave.  A small ball of dread had been growing steadily in the pit of his stomach at the thought of his fellow knights' reaction to his new omega status.  He knew he should probably be more worried about his father's reaction, but all he felt when he thought of the man was a steadily growing anger.  This was the man who'd sacrificed his own bond mate for the sake of continuing his lineage and had then promptly put his heir's happiness at stake when he'd failed to live up to his expectations. 

 

All his life, Arthur had felt that his father was disappointed in him.  No matter how hard he tried to be the perfect son and crown prince, no matter how many tourneys he'd won or quests he'd been successful in, he'd always felt a lingering sense of failure when he looked into his father's eyes.  Now he knew why.  He'd disappointed his father from the moment of his birth. 

 

Merlin had spent the whole of his preparations casting worried looks at his mate that Arthur assumed were supposed to be subtle.  However, as he had learned some time ago, subtly was not Merlin's forte.  He further proved Arthur's point by tripping over a large stone because he'd been watching his prince rather than where he was going. 

 

Arthur laughed and got up to help him, laughing even harder at the dirty look his mate shot him.  "Are we ready yet, _Mer_ lin?  I'd like to arrive at Camelot before sundown, you know." 

 

"We're ready," Merlin grumbled.  "Of course, we'd have been ready a lot sooner if you'd actually done anything to help." 

 

"Just because we're bonded doesn't mean you can talk to me that way.  I'm still your prince," Arthur reminded him. 

 

"Yes, _sire_ ," he replied, making the title sound as insulting as possible.  "We really should have Gaius look you over once we're back.  We need to make sure that returning you to your omega status is all that Morgause did.  We can't have the Prince of Camelot walking around under some enchantment." 

 

Arthur let out a dry, hollow laugh.  "Why not?  I've apparently been doing that my whole life." 

 

Merlin's eyes grew soft and sympathetic.  "Arthur..." 

 

"Do you want to know the really funny part?" he continued on, voice pained.  "I _have_ felt a pull towards you, practically since the moment we met, and sometimes I used to think that perhaps there had been a mistake - that perhaps _you_ were meant to have been born an omega." 

 

"Arthur," Merlin put his hands on his prince's shoulders, looking him in the eye.  "Anyone else would have thought the same looking at us.  I'm not exactly built like an alpha, am I?" 

 

"No, you're not," Arthur agreed before giving him a knowing look.  "But then I suppose your strength lies elsewhere, doesn't it?" 

 

"Well, I do have some rather impressive 'hidden talents,'" Merlin smiled. 

 

"Are you very powerful, then?"

 

Merlin searched his mate's face for a moment, but found only curiosity there.  "I...  Well, the druids seem to think I am, and Gaius says he's never really seen anyone who can do the things I can." 

 

Arthur nodded.  "So Gaius knows." 

 

"Yes.  He's actually the reason I came to Camelot.  My powers were getting stronger, and my mother was worried I'd be found out.  She thought that Gaius might be able to help me control them." 

 

"And has he?"

 

Merlin nodded. 

 

"Good."  Arthur swung himself up into his saddle.  "I'll have enough to worry about once I get back without adding your magic to the mix.  I can't have my bond mate randomly making things explode whenever he loses his temper." 

 

"If that were the case, then you'd have exploded _ages_ ago," Merlin grumbled, climbing atop his own horse. 

 

"What was that?"

 

"Nothing, sire," Merlin said cheerfully. 

 

"Right.  Hurry up, then." 

 

Arthur took off at a quick trot, forcing Merlin to urge his horse on to keep up.  He could see the tense set of his mate's shoulders and could practically feel the worry rolling off him even without their bond. 

 

"Everything's going to be all right, you know," Merlin said quietly. 

 

"Of course it is," Arthur retorted, voice full of false bravado, before giving his horse a kick and galloping on ahead. 

 

The warlock sighed and tried to keep up.  It seemed they _wouldn't_ be talking things through during the journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, in this 'verse alphas, betas, and omegas are instantly identifiable through scent, meaning that they can be identified from birth. 
> 
> Also, for those of you who feel Arthur has been a bit too passive sexually until now, keep in mind that he's been going through heat. His instincts are pretty much controlling him in that regard. Once his heat completely wanes, don't expect him to be nearly so submissive. 
> 
> As always, reviews = love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur confronts his father.

As soon as they reached the courtyard of the castle, Arthur dismounted and strode quickly into the castle.  Merlin hurried to follow him, but was stopped by Gaius. 

 

"Merlin, thank god," Gaius exclaimed.  "I was really beginning to worry.  Where have you been?" 

 

Merlin cast a quick glance around at all the people milling about before making his way into a quiet alcove.  He heard Gaius following him closely, and turned to look him in the eye. 

 

"Arthur was born of magic, wasn't he?" Merlin asked, eyes imploring Gaius to tell him the truth.  "And what's more, he was born an omega.  Uther used magic to change him into an alpha, didn't he?" 

 

His heart sank when Gaius suddenly wouldn't meet his eyes.  "Merlin - "

 

"No!  I know the truth now, and so does Arthur," he went on heatedly.  "Uther sacrificed Arthur's mother.  He as good as murdered her!  And then he forced his son to become something he's not.  Gaius, how could you not tell me?" 

 

The physician let out a deep sigh before finally meeting his eyes.  "I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out," he finally said.  "Where is Arthur?" 

 

Instantly, Merlin realized his mistake in letting Arthur go off alone.  He looked to their bond and felt nothing but rage pouring off his mate in waves.  Of course Arthur would go straight to his father.  How could he have been so stupid as to let him go off to confront the king on his own?  Who knew what Uther would do? 

 

He set off, running up the castle steps.  He could hear Gaius struggling to keep up behind him, but he couldn't wait for him to catch up.  He had to get to his mate. 

 

He burst into the throne room to find his worst fears realized.  Arthur had a sword to his father's throat. 

 

"Arthur!" he screamed, trying to get his attention.  "Please, I know you don't want to do this." 

 

The prince barely spared him a glance, rage and sorrow contorting his face.  "My mother is dead because of him!" 

 

"Killing him won't bring her back," Merlin tried to reason with him.  "You've already lost one parent.  Do you really want to lose another?" 

 

"Listen to him," Uther said.  He looked like he was trying to remain stoic, but there was real fear in his eyes. 

 

"You heard what my mother said," Arthur continued.  "After everything he's done - after everyone he's killed, do you really think he deserves to live?  He executes those who used magic when he has used it himself!  Not only on my mother, but on me!" 

 

Arthur dug the tip of sword into the king's neck causing the other man to inhale sharply.  As he did, his face took on a horrified expression. 

 

"Arthur your scent," he gasped.  "What's been done to you?" 

 

"I've been returned to who I truly am," the prince proclaimed.  "How _dare you_...  How dare you take that from me!" 

 

"I had to do it," Uther said, his gaze hardening stubbornly.  "It was for the good of the kingdom.  Your mother was dead.  She wasn't going to bear me another son.  As an omega, you would be a weak heir.  We must find a way to reverse this process." 

 

Merlin saw the look of blind fury on Arthur's face, and he couldn't blame him.  He could feel his own rising anger on behalf of his mate, but he had to put that aside for now.  He knew Arthur was seconds away from ending his father's life, and he couldn't let that happen.  It would destroy him. 

 

" _Arthur stop_ ," Merlin commanded.  He hated himself for having to do this, but he knew that his mate would be unable to ignore a direct order from his alpha.  " _Drop the sword_." 

 

The blade clattered to floor, and Arthur staggered back.  He stared at Merlin with a mixture of surprised disbelief and wounded betrayal. 

 

"No..."  Uther was looking between the two of them with growing horror.  "What the hell have you done?" 

 

The prince drew himself up tall and turned defiant eyes to his father, reaching up to pull his shirt back and expose his mark.  "Merlin is my true bond mate," he proclaimed. 

 

"You mean to tell me," the king said, rising from his throne menacingly, "that you deliberately allowed yourself to be bound to a _servant_?" 

 

"Yes," Arthur said proudly.  "And nothing you say or do can change that.  Once a true bond has formed, it can never be reversed." 

 

"I will never allow this!" Uther growled. 

 

"You should be grateful for it," Arthur shot back, sending a glare in Merlin's direction.  "For it is only by his mercy that you live!"  He turned abruptly, grabbing Merlin by his jacket and hauling him out of the throne room with him, practically barreling into a shocked Gaius as they went. 

 

There was a moment of deafening silence in their wake, before Gaius hesitantly approached the king.  "Sire?" 

 

"We have to fix this, Gaius," Uther said, sinking back onto his throne.  "Something must be done." 

 

"But sire, the boy was correct," Gaius said, trying to keep his tone even.  "Not even magic can sever a true bond." 

 

The king paused, thinking.  "A bond between two alphas is impossible, is it not?  If my son were returned to being an alpha, then the bond would cease to exist." 

 

"In theory, I suppose that's correct.  However - "

 

"The potion that Nimueh fed my son to make him an alpha," Uther interrupted.  "Can you recreate it?" 

 

Gaius looked shocked.  "Sire, that potion requires the use of magic.  You made me swear a vow to never again practice magic." 

 

"You also swore your allegiance to _me_ ," the king reminded him.  "Which of those vows do you value most?"  When Gaius said nothing, he continued.  "Make no mistake, physician.  If this travesty is not rectified, I will not hesitate to execute your ward for treason." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews are my greatest inspiration to write!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin make promises to each other and learn of the king's plans.

Arthur dragged Merlin into his chambers, slamming the door roughly behind him before turning to his mate. 

 

"How could you do that to me?" he shouted.  "How _dare_ you order me around like that!  I am your _prince_ , Merlin!" 

 

"I'm so sorry, Arthur," Merlin said, and to his credit, he truly sounded it.  "But I couldn't just stand by and watch you murder your own father." 

 

"Why not?  He murdered my mother!  He deserves to die!" Arthur raged. 

 

"Maybe," Merlin conceded.  "But not by your hand.  Arthur, I know you.  Killing your father would have destroyed you, and I couldn't just stand by and watch that happen." 

 

"My mother's life deserves to be avenged," the prince protested. 

 

"No, your mother's life deserves to be _honored_."  He took a few steps toward his mate, grateful when he didn't move away.  "To do that you must live honorably as the strong, independent omega you were meant to be.  You must show everyone that your being an omega changes nothing; that you are more than fit to inherit this kingdom someday." 

 

He placed both hands on his mate's shoulders and looked imploringly into his eyes.  "Arthur, one day you will be a great king.  I know that.  However, a great king cannot assume the throne by murdering in cold blood the one parent he has left.  Surely you must see that?  I also know that deep down you still love your father.  How can you expect me to turn a blind eye while you slaughter someone you love?" 

 

"I shouldn't still love him," Arthur whispered, eyes shining suspiciously.  "Not after everything he's done." 

 

"But you do love him," Merlin insisted.  "Arthur, swear to me that you won't try to harm him again." 

 

The prince studied his mate's face for a long moment.  "Only if you'll swear to never order me about like that again.  If I'm to be king someday, then I need to be able to make decisions for myself, and if I'm truly the strong, independent omega you claim I am, then you should trust me to make my own choices." 

 

Merlin nodded slowly.  He'd already taken away his mate's free will once, and he knew he'd never be able to do it again, even without promising.  "I swear it." 

 

"Then I do as well," Arthur answered, leaning up slightly to seal their declaration with a kiss. 

 

When they parted, the prince reluctantly pulled away from his mate, turning toward the door.  "Come on, Merlin." 

 

"Where are we going?" 

 

"To pack your things," Arthur explained.  "Your my mate, and you'll be staying with me now." 

 

 

**********

 

 

When they reached Gaius's chambers, they found the older man sitting at his desk, studying a large book.  He looked up at them as they entered. 

 

"We're just here to get Merlin's things," Arthur explained. 

 

Merlin, however, was studying his mentor's face intently.  "Gaius, what's wrong?" 

 

Gaius sighed deeply, standing up from his chair.  "The king has ordered me to recreate the potion that Nimueh used to turn Arthur into an alpha." 

 

"He's what?!"  Arthur strode up to Gaius, looking outraged.  "He's trying to use magic on me - _again_?!" 

 

"You're not really going to make the potion, are you Gaius?" Merlin asked, looking worried. 

 

"I must do as the king commands.  However," he said, holding up a hand to stop their outbursts, "what I did not tell him is that the potion will have no effect.  Once a true bond is formed, not even magic can sever it.  Arthur's status as an omega was set in stone from the moment the two of you bonded." 

 

"Then why agree to make it?" Arthur asked. 

 

"The potion is a complex one and takes well over a fortnight to brew," the physician explained.  "I'm hoping that will give Uther enough time to see that nothing's changed.  I have every faith, Sire, that you'll be able to rule the kingdom just as well as an omega.  With time, perhaps your father will come to realize that as well." 

 

"Thank you, Gaius," the prince said, clearly touched but trying not to show it. 

 

"I knew your mother well," the older man continued.  "And I have continued to see her every day since your birth - in you.  I know that you will make a fine king, just as Ygraine would have made a fine ruler had anything happened to your father." 

 

Merlin could see that Arthur was struggling with his emotions so he changed the subject by saying brightly, "Well, I'll just go pack my things, shall I?"  He made his way up the steps to his room, pausing in the doorway to say, "By the way, Gaius, Arthur knows about magic." 

 

The physician turned to look at Arthur, surprise evident in his face.  "I'm sure that must have come as quite a shock to you." 

 

"It was," the prince admitted, looking uncomfortable.  "I must admit, I don't think I've still quite come to terms with it, but if anyone can have magic and use it for good, it would be Merlin." 

 

"He's done much for you over the years," Gaius told him. 

 

"So I've heard," Arthur said dryly.  "I'm looking forward to hearing the full story." 

 

"I think this is everything."  Merlin emerged from his room, still cramming things into a bag.  "I'm going to leave my book and staff hidden here for now, if that's alright with you, Gaius." 

 

"What, is that all you've got?" Arthur asked, shocked at the sight of his mate carrying a single small pack. 

 

Merlin rolled his eyes.  "Not all of us have wardrobes full of clothes." 

 

"Well," Arthur shifted uncomfortably.  "Perhaps it's time we had some new clothes made up for you.  I can't have my mate dressed in rags." 

 

Merlin gave him a humoring smile.  "Of course not, Sire." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviewers get digital cookies!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn.

On the way back to the prince's chambers, Merlin could see that Arthur was beginning to look tired and sweaty.  A crimson flush was darkening his cheeks, and his scent began to amplify as the last vestiges of his heat overcame him. 

 

Merlin saw another servant in the hallway sniffing the air questioningly, and he felt a protective growl rise in his throat.  However, before he could make a sound, Arthur let out a warning rumble that had the servant scurrying away with wide eyes.  He quirked a smile at his mate, knowing that his protective instincts were pointless.  Arthur could definitely take care of himself. 

 

Once inside Arthur's chambers - now _their_ chambers - Merlin set his bag down to deal with later and took his mate into his arms.  He kissed him deeply, arousal inflaming his own body as he breathed in his prince's scent.  It was still strong, though not as strong as it had been, and the warlock was determined to take his time.  All their previous encounters had been frenzied and rushed due to Arthur's heat, and he wanted to memorize every inch of his gorgeous bond mate. 

 

"I want to see your face this time," Merlin whispered, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. 

 

Arthur felt like he should at least put up a token protest at Merlin dictating how they were going to do things, but he was just _so_ tired.  The last few days had exhausted him both physically and emotionally, and the idea of simply lying back and letting Merlin take care of things was too appealing. 

 

He let Merlin undress him before laying down on the bed, letting out a relieved sigh as his tired muscles relaxed into the downy mattress.  He watched as Merlin removed his own clothes, revealing his milky skin and slender frame.  He was beautiful, Arthur conceded, though in an odd way.  His deep blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, and plump lips gave him an almost feminine look, though that was where all comparisons to a girl ended.  He had a quick flash in his mind of those beautiful lips stretched around his cock, and he let out a deep moan as a fresh wave of arousal spiked through him. 

 

Merlin crawled on the bed and stretched himself over his prince, aligning their bodies and letting their hard cocks brush each other as they kissed deeply.  He ran his long fingers through Arthur's hair before moving them down to map along his sculpted chest and arms.  He trailed kisses down his mate's jaw and neck, giving special attention to their bond mark as he massaged his hands over strong hips and thighs.  His omega was warm and pliant under him, making his inner alpha purr in delight, and Merlin decided his was going to enjoy this while he could.  He doubted Arthur would continue to be this passive once his heat was completely over. 

 

Sitting back, he parted his prince's legs, looking his fill of his long, thick cock that was straining and leaking against his stomach.  Taking it in hand, Merlin stroked him slowly, while he cupped his warm, heavy bollocks with his other before moving his fingers down to his dripping entrance. 

 

Arthur was lying back against the pillows with his eyes closed, simply allowing his tired body to feel the pleasure his mate was giving him.  He was already moaning softly from the firm pulls to his cock, but he let out a loud groan as one of Merlin's wonderfully long fingers slid inside him.  He watched with hooded eyes as Merlin withdrew his finger and brought it to his mouth to suck on it. 

 

"Gods, Arthur," he moaned.  "Do you have any idea how good you taste?" 

 

He pushed the prince's legs further back, practically bending him in half.  Arthur was about to protest being manhandled in such a way when he felt the warm puffs of Merlin's breath against his quivering hole. 

 

"Fuck!"  He swore loudly as Merlin's hot, wet tongue circled his entrance before dipping in to taste him.  Merlin moaned against him as he lapped with his tongue, the vibrations making Arthur's toes curl.  He clutched his silken bedspread with sweaty fingers as his mate lavished attention on such a sensitive area, making him even wetter and opening him up so slowly that he felt like he'd go mad if he wasn't filled soon. 

 

"Merlin, enough," he ordered, pushing against the other man's shoulder with his foot.  He wanted to sound commanding, but his voice was wrecked with need.  "Get up here, and - ah!"  Before he could finish his sentence, Merlin was pushing into him, and Arthur wrapped his legs around his mate's hips, pulling him in fully. 

 

"Is this what you wanted?" Merlin asked breathlessly, his eyes twinkling with mirth. 

 

Arthur did his best to glare as he ordered, "Shut up, and fuck me." 

 

Merlin grinned.  "As you wish, Sire." 

 

He tried to keep a slow and steady pace, but Arthur kept using his strong legs to pull him back, rough and quick, every time he pulled out.  Soon, he was pounding into his mate hard enough to shake the bed frame.  The sound of their combined moans and the sharp slap of skin on skin filled the room, and it wasn't long before they both were coming. 

 

Merlin collapsed on top of him, panting, and tucked his face into the crook of Arthur's neck, simply breathing in his wonderful scent.  Arthur held his mate close and simply marveled in the feeling of Merlin's knot still snug inside of him.  He'd never felt more complete in his entire life, and it frightened him as much as it satisfied.  He wasn't used to being this dependent on anyone, and he wasn't sure how he felt about knowing that he'd continue to depend on his alpha, probably for the duration of his life.  Still, if there was anyone he knew he could depend on, it was Merlin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how many times I write porny scenes I'm always nervous about how they turn out. Please review!


End file.
